


À la santé de la Finlande

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [369]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Euro 2020, Euro qualifiers, Finnish national team, Fluff and Angst, Footvent day 22, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleeping Together, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas a pris une bière de trop.
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký/Teemu Pukki
Series: FootballShot [369]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	À la santé de la Finlande

À la santé de la Finlande

  
Lukas ne peut pas contenir sa joie, il a vécu tellement de désillusions avec la Finlande par le passé que de réussir à qualifier son pays pour la première fois de son histoire à une compétition internationale est comme un miracle pour son petit cœur ! Ils ont réussi, c'est magnifique, Lukas pense déjà à toutes les bières qu'il va boire alors qu'ils célèbrent tous ensemble sur le terrain après leur victoire sur le Liechtenstein, il fait peut-être froid vu que c'est la nuit, mais la joie les réchauffe. C'est incroyable, simplement incroyable. Lukas a beaucoup d'espoir pour l'avenir, ils vont lentement s'imposer en Europe s'ils continuent sur leur lancée.

  
Ils retournent à l'hôtel, maintenant il peut commencer à descendre toutes les bières qui passent devant lui, à la santé de la Finlande ! Pukki boit avec lui, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher, par rapport à d'autres qui sont déjà partis se coucher. Lukas prend une bière de trop, et il atteint sa chambre sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Il se réveille le lendemain, dans son lit, un souffle chaud contre son cou ainsi qu'une présence contre lui. D'accord, ce n'est pas sa chambre. Pukki dort avec lui, ou plutôt sur lui, ses bras le tenant fermement. Lukas se demande pourquoi il ne remarque que maintenant que son coéquipier est beau, mais il ne continue par sur ces pensées et essaye d'échapper à ses rougissements. Il va survivre à sa gueule de bois, mais il ne sait pas s'il va survivre aux regards de Pukki maintenant... ''À la santé de la Finlande'', Lukas n'aurait vraiment pas dû reprendre cette dernière bière...

  
Fin


End file.
